TRP: Ensign, Flag and Rieka (New Friends)
Setting: Some bar in some port town somewhere Rieka was back on her bullshit-- except 'back on' would imply she even got of it. Which she hadn't. So-- still on her bullshit then. Bullshit being 'getting wasted in the taverns at every opportunity'. She didn't even know where this one was-- and she didn't care. The booze was awful, but cheap. Her favorite kind. The crowd was about the same as always too. Tieflings, orcs, humans, an occasional elf or two, and-- hey. Hey now that was different. Rieka grabbed her bottle and hauled over to the pair, plunking down beside them. "Are you a fucking kenku?" she asked one, sizing him-her-it? up. "That is so wild. I don't think I've seen one of yours before." Jen Ensign had noticed the woman approaching, and he'd watched as she plopped down next to them. He was still looking at her when she started talking. "Wild," he repeated, and turned his head to look at his companion. Wild. Mink Flag sipped from his beer, if ignoring the woman obviously walking towards them. Maybe she wouldn't - she sat down. He eyed her. "Yeah, wild," he muttered with a quirk of his lips. Fucking wild indeed. As wild as someone commenting on it. Abby Rieka grinned, hearing the,bird speak. She kicked back, thumping her feet up on their table. "Issat true? That you can mimic anything you hear? Can you mimic me, birdboy?" Jen Ensign tilted his head and swung his gaze around back to her. So this was going to be one of those nights, was it. He said nothing, not wanting to give her anything, and just raised his mug to his beak. Mink "You just like to hear yourself talk, eh?" Flag answered when Ensign didn't say anything, arching an eyebrow. Damn, this woman could go just from the few sentences she said. Abby "Yep," Rieka said. "Somebody's gotta make up for the voiceless birds round here," she teased, elbowing Ensign lightly. Jen He drew away, giving her a slight growl and a dark look. Mink Flag took a long draught of his ale. Shit was going to go down at this rate. Valkur needed to give him strength. "Silence is golden." Abby "Oh god don't tell me you're one of them boring stuck up types." Rieka groaned. "I thought outta all the people here the Genasi and the Kenku'd be interesting."(edited) Jen Ensign growled again, beak still dunked into his ale. This woman had some nerve for sure but maybe, if Flag and he ignored her long enough, she'd go away. Mink Flag rolled his eyes, finished off his ale, and ordered another. "Got shit to do, lady, and entertaining folks isn't part of it." Abby Rieka nodded, schooling her expression into mock seriousness. "Oh yeah. Very busy I see. Sitting around a tavern, drinking ale. Favorite pastime of mine as well." She lifted her bottle, toasting the two of them, and took another swallow of the horrid, horrid liquor inside. Jen "No shit," Ensign said, giving Flag a wink. Mink Flag snorted. "No shit." He snickered and took a swing of ale. "It's a good pastime." Abby "Ain't gonna get any argument outta me," Rieka said. "Name's Rieka," she thrust her hand out in the general direction of them both. "What do I call you? Other than birdbrain." She smirked and winked at Ensign. Jen He rolled his eyes and ignored the hand. "Fuck off." Mink "Are you sure you don't want an argument." Flag grinned over the brim of his mug. Reika had some serious balls or courage or whatever on her. Abby "Me? Naaah." Rieka grinned back. "Arguing's work. Real tiring. Much rather just hang out with my new buds and drink myself stupid." Jen "Ain't your buds,' Ensign said. Mink Flag pointed a finger and clicked his thumb. "You should apologize for the bird comments before making us your buds." Abby "Aright, aright." Rieka sat up, resting her hand on Ensign's back. "I'm sorry I kept calling you a bird," she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. And, for good measure, offered her bottle to Ensign too. Jen He ignored it, and the hand on his back, too. He knew her sort. She wasn't sorry, just drunk and looking for entertainment. Well, he wasn't a fucking curiosity. Abby Well, that was useful. Rieka shrugged and leaned back. "Buds now then?" she said to Flag. Mink Flag shook his head. "Nah. He's still pretty pissed." Abby Rieka huffed and started poking at Ensign. "Aright, lemme make it up to you then. What'dya want? Wanna-- wanna punch me? I'm real punchable." Jen Ensign snorted and glanced at her. "Sure. Real punchable." Abby Rieka grinned and pointed at him. "Yep! Exactly. C'mon. I won't be mad. I earned it." Jen What- the actual fuck. Ensign threw a look at Flag to confirm he was hearing the same fucking thing but it seemed like yes, this lady was asking the get her nose cracked. Well, then. Ensign took another sip of ale, then set his mug down and stood up, towering above her as much as his short statue allowed. He waited for a moment, giving her the chance to reconsider. Mink Flag gave a nod - one chin tilt down then up - and took another swig. He twisted in his seat as Ensign stood up so he could watch. Ensign could hold is own, but he'd be more than happy to step in if shit went down. Abby "Hey watch this for me will ya?" Rieka shoved her bottle at the Genasi. No sense in letting good-- or more like bad-- liquor go to waste. She stood up, putting a few paces between her and their bystander. "Hey do you wanna have a proper fight or--" Jen Ensign hooked her square in the jaw. Abby Rieka stumbled back. That'd hurt. "We good now?" she croaked, prodding at the sore spot with her tongue. Damn, that'd knocked a tooth loose it felt like. Jen Ensign snickered, shook his head. Damn that woman could take a hit. He hadn't put full force in but the jaw was a knock-down target. He didn't answer and just sat back down to return to his ale. Abby Oh they were done. Good. Fighting was worse than arguing-- arguing at least weren't physically painful. Rieka dragged her chair back and plunked down again, grabbing for her bottle. "All right now that's out of the way, do I get names this time?" Mink Flag watched the fight with some amusement, elbow resting on the bartop. It wasn't much of a fight, but he'd be damned if something happened to Ensign. When it was over he turned back to continue drinking. "Flag." He gestured to himself. "Ensign." He pointed to Ensign. Abby "Nice to meetcha, Flag, Ensign. I'm Rieka-- and I said that already didn't I?" Jen Ensign gave a small squawk and a cackle, directed more at Flag than at Rieka. The woman was something- something wasted. He'd really like to go back to his conversation with Flag (which consisted largely of silence and muttered curses about their general) but it didn't seem like that was gonna happen any time soon. Mink Flag held up his forefinger and thumb a quarter inch apart. "Yeah, you did," he said with a smile at Rieka. "Maybe ease up on the drinks."(edited) Abby "Naaaaah," Rieka said. "Tried being sober once. Didn't like it. This is better." Jen "No other friends?" Ensign muttered. He still kept his eyes largely on his mug. Abby Rieka's affable expression looked a little fixed, for a second. "Nah. Lemme tell ya-- I got some real shit luck with who I pick to hang out. Haven't made a good choice in oh- ten years or more. Maybe I have this time though, huh?" she slapped Ensign on the back, friendly-like. 1 Jen He had been about to take another drink but the slap made his beak collide with the mug and his ale spill out. Ensign watched as the beer ran over the tabletop and down onto his pants, then turned his head to glare at Rieka. Mink Flag set down his mug, sitting up instead of slouching. "Should be careful," he said to Rieka, glancing towards Ensign briefly. Rieka was more than wasted. Abby "Sorry," she said, pulling her hand back. "Buy you another?" Rieka figured she should still have enough for that at least, and started digging through her pockets for the last of her coin. Jen Well, he was having another whether she paid for it or not, so he waved down the waiter and ordered himself some rum. Needed something stronger.(edited) 1 Mink Ensign didn't do anything so he could relax, too. Flag scooped up up his mug again. He glanced towards Rieka. She seemed to be sorry. He sipped his ale. "Thanks." She'd apologized. It was a start. Abby Rieka tossed some coins up on the table for the barmaid. "No problem," she said, and refrained from slapping Ensign on the back again. That hadn't gone so well last time. It was about then that four new faces entered the bar. Rieka didn't give them a second look, the usual rough sailor types. Flag and Ensign might find them familiar. They were members of the Stormy Sally-- or had been, until Flag and Ensign's ship had taken them down. One spotted the two and jostled alerted his companions, and they began to swagger over. "Well well, what do we have here?" their leader asked, hooking his thumbs in his belt, inches away from his cutlass. "A couple'a navy men it looks like." Jen Ensign glanced their way but kept seated as he was. Goddamn. Could a sailor not have a drink in peace? Flag and he weren't navy anymore either, that being the reason why they hung around in this trash shed and not something better like the Oceanspray Inn. That probably didn't matter to those guy, though. Ensign wasn't sure how they knew them but chances were, they'd been on opposite ends of a cutlass once. Looked like they were out to continue that tradition, too. As casually as possible Ensign let one hand fall to the hilt of his own blade while he lifted his mug again with the other. He kept an eye on the boys, waiting for them to make a move. Mink Flag glanced towards the man that swaggered over. He almost scoffed. No one swaggered, but this guy sure did. He didn't miss how close the man's hand was to his cutlass. The guy probably thought he had something to settle over something he and Ensign wee only marginally part of. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," he said with a smile at the guy before he finished off his ale. The mug thumped onto the counter. "Can we help you?" Abby Ah well. This looked like trouble. Rieka shifted, reaching for her staff-- and remembered that she hadn't brought it over. Real prize of warlocking here. Leaving her spellcasting focus lying around real careless-like. "Uh? Scuze me." Rieka raised her hand. "I don't think I'm involved here so, if y'don't mind I'm just gonna--" she eased up, holding her hands up, and slowly stepped away. The pirates let her, quickly dismissing Rieka as a not a threat. 'Captain Obvious' scowled, shifting his grip to the hilt of his sword. "Well now, I think you did 'nuff last time we met." Behind him, the other pirate slowly began drawing their weapons. "I think it's time for a little payback." Jen Without missing a beat, Ensign shoved to his feet and slammed his mug in the guy's face. Mink Flag took the spraying ale as a sign to stand up, hefting the large hammer that had been resting in front of him. He dropped it to his shoilder as the man spluttered and spit. "You have one last chance to get the fuck out of here," he said, looking over the man and the people that had come in with him. Abby The pirate staggered back, wiping at his eyes. "Get 'em!" he yelled, fumbling with his cutlass. The others drew their weapons and surged forwards. Two descended on Ensign, attacking him with an axe and whip, while the other, a big burly orc woman, swung at Flag with her maul. Jen The whip was dangerous but the axe was closer, so when Ensign drew his blades, he caught that one first. With his off hand, he delivered a swipe to the man's mid section, which he just barely caught. Distracted by the pain, he didn't have a chance to avoid Ensign kicking him in the guts. 1 Mink A maul. Of course. Flag raised the warhammer, swung, and caught the maul, but that was it. The weapons met and nothing happened except for a clang and dual grunts. Even the weapon he conjured fell flat of the orc. She sneered at him and he sneered right back before shoving hard to knock her back a step. He couldn't land a hit, but maybe he could knock her off balance. 1 Abby The axe pirate, a scrawny tiefling, staggered back and caught himself against the bar instead of falling over. The one with the whip, another tiefling that looked like she could be the first's sister, let out an angry shriek and aimed her whip at Ensign's arm, to yank his sword-arm off balance and leave an opening. The orc woman fell back, but the cutlass pirate-- recovered from having his face bashed in-- ran in and swung at Flag's torso. "Hey, scuse me," a familiar voice piped up. Rieka held her hand up as the orc woman turned, and sent two crackling bolts of electricity into her face. "So I changed my mind, I think I am involved," she drawled. Jen The whips curling around his arm ripped a gash into his skin, making bits of feathers fly. Ensign screeched and dropped his scimitar, but now he had his hand free to grab hold of the whip and yank the tiefling into reach of his other blade. Behind her, her companion colliding with the bar had knocked several glasses and tankard off balance, making their patrons complain loudly and start paying attention to the fight. The barkeeper, and old sailor if Ensign has ever seen one, ducked under the bar and surfaced again with a nasty, nail-studded club. "Hey, you fucking cabbage-headed landlubbers," he shouted. "Put them weapons down or I swear by me mother I'm gonna rip you all a new one!" Mink Flag jerked back when the pirate recovered himself and dashed at him. He caught the man's wrist, whispering the softest if prayers, and watched as rippling black sores sprung up over the pirate's revealed skin. Nothing deadly, but it'd hurt as hell. He followed it up by flicking his wrist to fling the summoned harpoon at the orc. This time it looked like Valkur was actually paying attention and willing to help him, the damn sea god. Abby The orc woman was howling in pain, rubbing at her eyes. Flag's harpoon slammed into her and she fell down, and didn't get back up. Still alive, but out of the fight. Rieka figured she might have blinded her. Grimacing, Rieka turned to the next enemy. Ensign dragged the whip tiefling into his blade. It sank in, and protruded out the other side. The other tiefling howled out her name, blindly pushing past the bartender and hacking wildly at Ensign. It was too late for her though. She slumped, and with the last of her strength, snapped her fingers and set Ensign ablaze. The human Flag was fighting grunted and flinched at the wounds opening up over his body. It seemed to enrage him, and he slashed a couple times at Flag's body. "You'll pay for what you've done!" he shouted. Rieka stepped in front of the bartender, holding up her hands in a placating manner. "Hey hey now. We're all friends here right?" Somebody screamed in the background. "Okay well, maybe not, but-- look at those guys. You don't wanna get in the middle of this do ya? Between you and me, I think this is gonna be ugly and quick. I'd hate to see you being the last man standing, y'know what I mean?" Fights weren't won with words though, so Rieka pulled out her mace and whirled around, smashing out at the still-living tiefling's head. She missed horribly. 1 Jen The bartender wasn't having any of this horseshit. His club lashed out and caught the scrawny tiefling in the back of the knee, making him fold over just as he was about to bring his axe down on Ensign, who had thrown himself on the ground and was rolling around, desperately trying to put out his burning feathers. Everyone in the bar had their eyes on the fight now. Most sitting back either scared or extremely entertained, but a few fingered the weapons at their sides, already half out of their seats. 1 Mink "What the fuck have I done?" Flag retorted, taking a few steps back, trying to avoid the slashing sword while also trying not to bump into Ensign, Rieka, or anyone else that was being nosy or trying to help out with the fight. Too many people caused problems. He flicked his wrist to tug the glowing harpoon out of the orc to direct it now a the pirate that was intent on shredding him to ribbons. 1 Abby Well, Rieka'd tried to warn the bartender. Least he hadn't attacked her friends, so for now, she let him be. The biggest threat was cutlass-fella, screaming curses as he hacked at Flag. "Hey!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "You kiss your mama with that mouth, fuckhead?" She wasn't just insulting-- she saw him stagger as the magic in her words hit his brain, causing him to stumble. Just in time for a glowy harpoon to come flying up and spear right through him, and pin him to the wall. The jerkass gurgled and lurched, blood dripping out of his mouth. Well that took care of that. Rieka turned around, ready to congratulate everyone on a fight well won, just in time to see the tiefling the barkeep had knocked down staggering up, reaching for his axe. Murder was on his mind, and his eyes were fixed on Ensign. Mink The damn pirate dead, Flag could focus on Ensign. He muttered his prayer, pulled what he had to, and watched the water spark into life before letting it drop on top of his friend to keep him from literally burning alive. "Fuck. You okay?" he asked, stepping over, holding out a hand. Rieka could handle herself, but his friend had just been about to be a bird-kebab. Jen Ensign took it, glad for the help. He struggled to get to his feet, knees almost buckling under him from the pain. Fuck. The fire had raced up his arm, eating away at his feathers like tinder, then spread halfway across his chest and back. It hurt. It fucking hurt and he needed a healer. Abby The tiefling screamed "That was my sister!" and swung again. Rieka caught it with her mace and skittered it to the side, grabbing his face and firing off a couple eldritch blasts again. "Yeah, sorry kid," she said softly, to the smoking corpse on the floor. She hoped they'd be happy in the afterlife, together. "Well!" she said, looking around. "That was fun, I think we're done fighting now." That didn't help the scowls aimed their way. "Uh, guys? Might be best if we split before some other people get it in their head to try taking us on?" Mink "Yeah," Flag agreed. He helped Ensign up, holding him steady, but his eyes narrowed at the shaking knees. "Don't fucking claw me." He lifted Ensign up with one arm and grabbed his hammer in the armor. He glanced towards Rieka. "Guess you can come, too." He smiled, teasing. Jen "Hey!" Ensign yelled and made a few indignant noises while he wriggled to get off. Fuck this, he could still fucking walk. Mink "Calm your britches." Flag rolled his eyes, striding through the gathered crowd and out into the warm night air. He set Ensign down only when they were down the street, glancing back to see if Rieka was following. "I don't know if the feathers'll grow back."(edited) Abby Rieka stumbled out a second later, clutching a bottle. "How's, uh shit-- Bosun? Y'okay? Is that even your name?" 1 Jen "Ensign," he muttered. He dropped himself on the ground and with a shaky hand picked at the charred feathers on his burnt skin. 1 Mink Flag gently placed his hand on Ensign's shoulder, away from the charred and burnt area. He whispered his prayer and watched as the skin began to mend. Abby Huh. They had a healer here, mebbe even a cleric. Cool. "Hey," she said, crouching down beside Ensign. Wished she could help, but she weren't no healer. So she offered her bottle to Ensign, again. "Y'wanna get smashed and forget your in pain?" she offered. Jen Hell yes, he did. Ensign grabbed the bottle from her and began to chug while Flag did his thing. Abby Rieka grinned and started to pat Ensign's back, but caught herself before making contact. That'd hurt. "You're good fighters. Botha ya," she said, tilting her head back to look at Flag too. "Say you two wouldn't be needing a new hand at whatever it is you do? I'm broke." Mink Ensign chugged as Flag worked, the skin mending, healing, and tightening once more, but the feathers were a lost cause. They'd grow back. He chuckled. "We aren't much better." Jen Ensign watched his skin heal, small protests escaping his beak. So much of his nice plumage gone. He only hoped it would grow back or else he might have to revive the fucker and kill her again. Abby "Aw shit," Rieka said. "Nothin' good ever happened to me when I was broke. Ended up in prison one time, even." She patted Ensign's back, away from the healing burns. "Don't worry about it. Gives you character, makes you look tough." She flexed her scrawny arm, grinning. Mink "Sorry." Flag grimaced apologetically at Ensign. He snorted softly. "Yeah, tough." He dropped his hands and grabbed his hammer to strap it across his back. He glanced to Rieka again. "I don't plan on going to prison if you stick around." Jen "Yeah," Ensign muttered on the ground. "Been there." Abby "Hey who ever does?" Rieka spread her hands. "Lookit us though. Between the three of us bet we could take on any buncha town guards eh? We'll stay outta jail." Category:Text Roleplay